


Parquinho

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash, Toddlers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Num dia de sol, mamães levam seus bebês no parquinho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parquinho

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio flashfic Dia das Crianças do grupo Snapefest em 2005.

Com muito cuidado e carinho, a jovem mãe depositou seu bebê na caixinha de areia do parque. A seguir, ela colocou um dragãozinho de pelúcia bem vermelhinho nas mãozinhas rechonchudas para que ele pudesse brincar. O bebê soltou gritinhos de alegria e começou a mexer as mãozinhas.

 

Era um dia quente e ensolarado, e muitas outras mães tiveram a mesma ideia, então o parquinho estava cheio de crianças de todas as idades e os adultos para tomar conta delas e também desfrutar da bela temperatura. Havia no ar uma cacofonia de correria, gritaria, muitas quedas, risadas e algum chorinho também. Por todo o lado havia sons de juventude e alegria. A jovem mãe distraiu-se um minuto, pois seu marido e seus amigos tinham se afastado para correr pelo gramado adiante. Ela virou-se para trás, o longo cabelo avermelhado balançando na brisa suave, os olhos distanciando-se de seu bebê por alguns minutos.

 

Feliz da vida com seu dragãozinho, o bebê mexeu as perninhas, soltando sonzinhos de satisfação. Ele era pequeno demais para andar e falar, e ainda tinha uma chupeta na boca, uma bem grande e verde, para combinar com seus olhos brilhantes – um contraste com seus cabelos pretos. Ele não tinha irmãos, mas era um bebê muito agradável e sociável.

 

No momento, porém, o fofucho bebê Harry estava concentrado em seu dragãozinho de pelúcia, fazendo-o voar com os bracinhos para cima, as perninhas se mexendo tanto que jogavam areia na sua roupinha escarlate. Então um outro bebê foi posto a seu lado. Era um bebê curioso, diferente de todos os que ele já vira na caixinha de areia do parquinho. Esse bebê era magro, tinha um nariz comprido e cabelo preto bem escorrido. Estava todo vestido de preto e tinha um rostinho pálido, então ele não devia vir muito ao parquinho. Sua mãe o pusera lá e saíra. O recém-chegado ficou muito sentido e começou a chorar quietinho.

 

O bebê Harry simplesmente sabia que o bebê se sentia sozinho, abandonado e assustado. Ele se esqueceu totalmente do dragãozinho e engatinhou para o bebê que chorava. Era uma pena que eles ainda não soubessem falar. Harry queria fazer seu amiguinho parar de chorar. Ele faria qualquer coisa para deixar o bebê contente.

 

Sem pensar duas vezes, o bebê Harry tirou a chupeta de sua própria boca e colocou na boca do bebê que soluçava. O gesto assustou o bebê Severus no início, mas depois ele se deu conta de que chupar a chupeta era bom. Era muito bom, e ele nunca chupara uma chupeta antes. Havia tanto conforto, uma sensação de paz...

 

O bebê Severus olhou o amiguinho, seus olhinhos pretos arregalados em ter um amigo tão generoso. Um sorriso tão brilhante quanto os olhos verdes iluminou o rosto do bebê Harry, e Severus gostou de ver aquilo. Ele gostaria de ver seu novo amigo sorrindo mais.

 

Mas ó desgraça!

 

O bebê Severus, que não tinha sequer brinquedos para se divertir, certamente não sabia como usar direito uma chupeta. Então foi sem surpresas que Severus terminou derrubando a chupeta, que caiu na areia. Ele se assustou, com medo de que tivesse irritado seu novo amigo e ele também fosse abandoná-lo, deixando-o sozinho e assustado.

 

Mas o bebê Harry chegou ainda mais perto do bebê Severus e deu-lhe um beijo na bochechinha pálida, um beijo bem melado do tipo que bebês costumam dar. E o bebê Severus arriscou um sorriso tímido e inseguro.

 

A mamãe de Harry voltou, com outros adultos.

 

– Olhe, James. Harry arranjou um amiguinho! Coitadinho, ele parece não ver muito sol.

 

– É, quem sabe um solzinho ajuda esse guri. Ele é muito feio! Olha só, é chorão também. Snivellus.

 

– Sirius, que maldade. O pobrezinho está sozinho e deve sentir falta da mãe.

 

– Lily, veja. O Harry parece gostar dele.

 

– É, meu bem. Tudo indica que eles vão ser grandes amigos. Olhe, ele está dando o dragão para ele. Remus, veja se acha a mãe dele por aí.

 

– Está bem, Lily.

 

– Ele está todo de preto. Olha só, James. Será que está de luto?

 

– Sirius, pára de pegar no pé do garoto. Ele é amiguinho do Harry, não está vendo? Vai lá ajudar o Remus.

 

– É bom cortar essa amizade agora enquanto eles ainda são pequenos. Acho que esses dois vão crescer juntos e se isso acontecer, teremos grandes dores de cabeça.

 

– Ai, que narizinho fofo.

 

– Lily, é bom procurarmos os pais dessa criança. Você toma conta de Harry e desse menino enquanto eu ajudo os outros.

 

– Está bem, James.

 

Bebê Severus olhou aqueles adultos, um pouco inseguro, mas o bebê Harry sorriu para ele. No sorriso, o bebê Severus sentiu seu coraçãozinho tranquilizar-se. Tudo estaria bem enquanto ele estivesse com aquele lindo amiguinho de olhos bem verdes e cabelos bem pretos com um sorriso que ele jamais iria se esquecer, não importa quanto tempo passasse.

 

###  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho plena consciência de que as idades não batem. Mas a ideia realmente me pegou de jeito e a musa achou bonitinho os dois terem idades semelhantes. Desculpem se alguém não gosta da ideia de Hogwarts babies. E sem esquecer, claro, no beijão para a Cris, que betou e falou sobre bebês.


End file.
